puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleopatra's Pearls (Midnight)
Family Ties |arch=Pearl |governorname=Chaboogie |pets=1 |pettype1= |petname1=Gunnerspride |size=Medium |navy_color=Yellow}} Cleopatra's Pearls is a medium island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Buildings on Cleo's Pearls are puns on Egyptian mythology, people, and places. ; Apothecary : Dye on Isis (bazaar) ; Commodities market : Canopic Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : Mead In Egypt (bazaar) ; Estate agent : Styx and Stones (upgraded) ; House : ; Inn : Inn De Nile (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Irons of Isis (bazaar) ; Tailor : Cut and Bastet (bazaar) ; Palace : Macedonian Bastion (upgraded) ; Dusted Buildings : : Render Unto Caesar (bank) -dusted October 19, 2010 : Kom El Ahmar (distillery) - dusted November 2006 History The island is named after the legend of Cleopatra VII of Egypt's pearl earrings. The island takes the shape of a pearl earring. - 2004-10-23, Boochin Katfish defeated Skulls and Sticks in ten rounds to win the island for colonization. 2005-2-18, the island was converted from an outpost to a medium island, the first island to be converted in that way. - 2005-4-10, Boochin Katfish successfully defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Dark Judgement. - 2006-1-21, Heartless Shadows defeated Boochin Katfish in three rounds to take control of the island. - 2006-4-16, Kol Nidre blockaded the island, but the blockade was stopped in the second round by the Ocean Masters following a negotiation between the two flags. - 2006-8-13, Silver Dawn defeated Notorious Fandango to take control of the island. Heartless Shadows had expressed its intention to merge into Silver Dawn, taking the island with it. Notorious Fandango dropped on the island to protest the transfer, holding a Ketchy Cubby event. Silver Dawn dropped the chest to contend for the island and save a transfer. - 2007-3-10, Silver Dawn successfully defended the island in four rounds against Incredible. - 2007-11-10, the Brigand King The Widow Queen took control of the island in four rounds against Silver Dawn. - 2007-11-18, Blighted and Broadsiders both dropped chests on the island in the first three-way blockade involving a Brigand King. Blighted took two of the first three rounds during which time The Widow Queen's forces were depleted. Broadsiders withdrew to allow Blighted to win and take control of the island away from The Widow Queen. - 2008-2-02, Blighted successfully defended the island against Fair Wynds. Fair Wynds withdrew after round two. - 2008-2-24, Midnight Marauders defeated Blighted in three rounds to take the island. Blighted disbanded shortly after the blockade. - 2009-5-10, Mystery Core defeated Midnight Marauders in three rounds to take control of the island. - 2009-11-21, Mystery Core successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Vargas the Mad. - 2010-10-09, Bipolar defeated Mystery Core in three rounds to take control of the island. The blockade was prompted by Mystery Core's attempt to build a shipyard bazaar on the island. Mystery Core conceded after two rounds of one-sided jobbing in Bipolar's favor. - 2010-11-13, Bipolar successfully defended the island against Booching Blaggards. The two flags reached a pay cap agreement of 500 PoE per segment. Round two was won by Bipolar on the very last turn of the round. - 2011-1-15, Family Ties defeated Bipolar to take control of the island. Bipolar did not defend. - 2011-10-29, Family Ties successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Admiral Finius.